Romeo oh Romeo, what are you reading Romeo?
by IHeartScience
Summary: Little one shots based on quotes from Shakespeare's plays and sonnets. Please read and review. If you review you can choose the next quote. Flames will be poked with a stick.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my friend dared me to write a 39 clues fic based on Jonah's love of Shakespeare, so here it is. TA DA! Btw if you review I will also write a fic based off of a prompt you give me. On to the story…**

"Jonah what are you reading?" Sinead asked hiding laughter. She had looked over Jonah's shoulder to find he wasn't reading a comic book, but instead had slipped another book inside it.

"Nothing!" He snapped it closed and stood up quick trying to hide it, but the book slid out from inside the comic and Sinead snatched it up before he could. She looked at the title and gaped.

Romeo and Juliet.

"You like Shakespeare?" She asked no mocking or teasing was her voice and Jonah nodded not looking at her.

"I guess you're not as dumb as I thought." With that she handed him the book and left the room whistling.

Jonah stood there stunned for a minute. That was the nicest thing she'd ever said to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So this is a story in which Jonah finds Sinead doing something similar to what he was doing. I don't own 39 clues if I did Amian would have gotten together by now. On to the story…**

"Jonah, give it back." Sinead said frustrated. Jonah had taken her book as payback for taking his. Jonah looked like he was considering her request for a minute and then shook his head.

She scowled, he smirked and they continued struggling over the book. But then another book slipped out from inside the physics textbook. Can you guess what that book was?

Romeo and Juliet.

Sinead paled and Jonah's smirk gave way to a shocked expression. Sinead recovered first and grabbed both books, blushing furiously as she did. Jonah had an amused expression.

"Well, well, well. Little miss "there's-no-such-thing-as-love" reading a romantic tragedy." He said. Earlier that week she had said that love was, "Just an illusion created to achieve the continuation of our species."

"Shut up Jonah. Even I can appreciate Shakespeare." She scowled and was about to walk out the door when Jonah muttered something that made her stop.

"She doth teach the torches to burn bright." He quoted and Sinead turned around.

"What?" Her voice was quiet, and curious. He met her eyes for a brief moment and then hurried past with a simple, "Nothing."

But it wasn't nothing. He had quoted a line from Romeo and Juliet that called the girl beautiful. He had called Sinead beautiful, and Sinead couldn't wipe the grin off of her face because of it.

Later that night she found a note on her door that said:

Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.

Sinead decided that Romeo and Juliet was the BEST. PLAY. EVER.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to turn this into a series based on Shakespeare's greatest plays. I hope you like it. Next up: Jake, Amy and a Midsummer Nights dream.**

"What are you reading?" Jake asked quietly. It was two in the morning and the day before they had gotten back Atticus. Jake had been fine with letting the Cahills stay with them and he had warmed up to helping them.

Even though it was two in the morning Amy was perched on a windowsill reading a book in the moonlight. She was so absorbed she didn't notice or hear him. Jake smiled slightly and tapped her.

She jumped a little and he caught sight of the books title.

"A midsummer night's dream?" He asked smirking slightly. They had to find an original Shakespeare manuscript but he had a feeling she was reading it for fun. She nodded in answer to his question and they fell into silence.

"Why do you read so many books?" he asked, truly curious. She shrugged and thought about it for a moment.

"It just helps me get away from all that's happened. I don't have to think about when my parents died, what happened during the clue hunt, or all that's happening with the vespers right now. I can just focus on the characters."

Jake nodded and it was silent once more. After a few minutes Amy said a quick, "Goodnight." And walked to the guest room she shared with Dan.

Jake watched as she walked and just before she closed the door he spoke. It was quiet enough that she knew he didn't intend for her to her, but loud enough that she knew he kind of wanted her to hear.

"The course of true love never did run smooth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: Natalie and Dan**

**Play: A Midsummer Night's Dream**

Natalie had been small her entire life. She was petite and people often teased her about it, but she learned they stopped teasing her when she pointed her dart gun at their face. Her dart gun was small, but deadly. And so was she.

After the clue hunt many of the hunters avoided her because she looked so much like Isabel. Except for one person, and ironically it was the one person she had a slight hatred towards.

"Damn you Luigi!" Dan said when Natalie beat him for the fifth time at super Mario cart. Yeah. Natalie Kabra playing video games with Daniel Cahill.

"Oh my god Nat! How are you so good when you've only been playing for a week?" Dan asked and Natalie smiled. She went by Natalie but he called her Nat. He went by Dan but she called him Daniel. It was weird but it worked.

"I honestly don't know. I guess I'm just naturally awesomer than you." She smirked. In the past she would have cringed at her own speech, but Dan had rubbed off on her.

"Oh please, I let you win." Dan scoffed and Natalie gaped at him.

"No you did not! I won by my own talent!" Natalie said with mock-hurt and Dan rolled his eyes.

"No one with such petite, delicate hands could be so good at video games. I mean, they're so small." He said looking at her with false pity. Natalie narrowed her eyes and did the first thing that she thought of.

She tackled him.

"Nat get off!"

"Take back what you said!"

"About letting you win?"

"Yes and about how tiny I am!"

"Fine I don't let you win, but I won't apologize for calling you petite and delicate!"

"Why?"

"Well to quote that old writer dude, though she be but little she is fierce!"

"What?" Natalie got off him and they sat on the floor staring at each other. Dan and Natalie blushed.

"Well cause- you- I- Ugh!" Dan gave up talking and pulled Natalie towards him and kissed her. She kissed back. Fiercely.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is based less on a quote and more on the characters watching the play. Pretty please review with a prompt for the next oneshot.**

"Nat, I know I said I'd let you pick what we saw this time, but I thought you'd suggest a movie."

"Pft. A play is so much better."

"No it's not. I can guarantee I won't like this play."

"Oh really? I bet you ten bucks you'll love it."

"Deal. So what play are we seeing anyway?"

"Macbeth."

~4 hours later~

"Oh my go, Nat."

"I know."

"I mean, just, oh my god."

"Yup."

"That was awesome."

"Told ya."

"There was so much blood, and awesomeness."

"I know. Now hand over the ten bucks."

"But I paid for popcorn!"

"They weren't selling popcorn, Daniel."

"Then what have I been eating?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So this is my last chapter for this story, I will be starting a new story and I will be writing a couple new chapters for The Cahills Go to Camp. Anyway, on with the story…**

"Jonah, I like Shakespeare as much as the next brilliant Ekat, but I think this may be going a little far."

"How so? I auditioned for a part, I got that part, and now I will be playing Romeo in Romeo and Juliet. I think it's awesome."

"Well yeah but…you're wearing tights, and a leotard, and you're going to kiss what's-her-face." Sinead said the last part in a rush and Jonah wondered if he heard her right.

"I'm sorry what was that last part?"

"You're wearing a leotard."

"No, but close."

"You're wearing tights."

"After that."

"You're going to kiss what's-her-face?" Sinead mumbled and Jonah grinned.

"Why Sinead Starling are you jealous?"

"No! Wha- I! That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, you are. You're jealous because some other girl is going to get kissed by your SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot boyfriend." Jonah smirked and Sinead scowled.

"And I won't even know the name of the girl I hate until the auditions are over."

"Well why don't you go watch the auditions so you find out as soon as humanly possible?"

"Fine. See ya later."

~After the auditions~

"So how much do you hate the girl playing Juliet?"

"I don't hate her at all! She's absolutely awesome! I don't even mind that she'll kiss my boyfriend."

"But, I thought- I mean you- you got all- I'm confused. Doesn't being jealous prove you care and stuff?"

"Yeah, but it'd be kinda stupid to be jealous of myself."

"Huh?"

"I'm playing Juliet, idiot!"


End file.
